Friday
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: B&B oneshot. 'It was only a few short moments before he'd followed, hot on her heels in seconds. Though in those few moments, she'd managed to walk halfway across the lab, into her office and proceeded to slam the door shut in his face.'


**This is just a short oneshot that came to me. Slightly AU.**

**WOOHOO I did the 40 hour famine this weekend – no furniture – and it wasn't too bad. But **_**man**_** my back is killing me and I discovered that the floor next to my bed is **_**really **_**uncomfortable.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

"What if I don't want to?" she snapped sharply, turning on her heel.

It was only a few short moments before he'd followed, hot on her heels in seconds. Though in those few moments, she'd managed to walk halfway across the lab, into her office and proceeded to slam the door shut in his face.

Leaning her back against the closed door, Brennan put her head in her hands and sighed. Hearing Booth's breaths on the other side of the door didn't help.

"Bones…" Booth trailed off, hoping just him saying her name, would trigger some sort of reaction from her.

Willing away the tears she could feel springing up behind her eyes, Brennan cringed at the sound of Booth's pained pleas.

Even inaudible to herself, Brennan whispered over and over again, "Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away." Her attempts were unsuccessful.

"Bones, please. Just open the door," Booth pleaded, placing his palm against the door and leaning his forehead against the cool timber.

"Go away, Booth," Brennan pleaded back with the same intensity.

"Bones, I was only telling you the truth and I need you to do what I said. I didn't mean for you to get upset in the process," Booth explained, wondering whether she'd have a change of heart.

"Like I said, Booth," Brennan snapped, "what if I don't want to?"

"And like _I_ said, you don't have a choice in the matter," he said back, much more bitterly than he'd intended.

The door opened suddenly and he was face to face with her glaring stare instantly.

"Why, Booth?" she asked angrily. "Why don't I get a choice?"

"Because there _isn't_ a choice! There is no other option; not unless some new door miraculously opens in the next twenty-four hours with an alternative!," Booth almost yelled, only keeping his voice down because the lab was very quiet and they didn't need sticky-noses atop of all their other drama.

Turning around, she stormed back into her office, this time leaving the door open. Booth followed her in and shut the door quietly behind him. Sitting down on her couch, he watched as she paced angrily back and forth in front of her desk.

"What I don't get is why _I'm _a part of this?" she snapped, once again, standing to face him.

"We're _partners_, Bones," Booth said softly, "stuff that I'm a part of, you're a part of too. That's kind of how it works." Booth slightly hurt, took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"I get that, I do. I _get_ that it affects me, I just don't get everything that has to happen as a result of that," Brennan explained.

Standing up and stepping towards her, Booth said, "I really am sorry, Bones, but there isn't another option.

"It really isn't fair on me."

"I know, Bones, I know," Booth whispered, looking into her pleading eyes, looking for forgiveness or understanding; either would do.

"Are you sure it will only be until Friday?" she asked, stepping close enough for him to wrap his arms around her shoulders and hug her to him.

"Only until Friday," he promised. "It isn't that long, when you think about it."

"Actually," she said, lifting her head from his chest, "when you think about it, it is a long time. It's 4 days; 96 hours; 5 760 minutes; 345 600 seconds. It may not be to _you_, but to _me_, that is a long time."

Leaning into his touch again, Brennan asked, "does it have to be _him_? Is he _really_ the only person available?"

"Apparently so. Like I've said, if there was another option, we'd take it. I have to go," he whispered.

Standing there looking at her, her cheeks flushed from yelling and her hair slightly tussled, she'd never looked so beautiful to Booth.

"I'll see you on Friday, I promise," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers tenderly. She responded by wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling herself closer to him; as close as she could get.

As Booth was beginning to think they were getting to intimate in such a private place, Brennan slowed things down when she whispered against his lips, "you should probably get going; you don't want to get on Cullen's bad side."

"Yeah," Booth sighed, "say hi to Sully for me."

Her face scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed as she said, "I can't believe I have to go out in the field with _Sully_ for _four_ days, while you get to go undercover; without me."

"I'll see you on Friday, then?"

She nodded, he pressed his lips quickly to hers again and left her office.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**Friday 11:57 pm**

She heard her apartment door creak open.

She heard keys land on the table in the hall.

She felt a draught of air as her bedroom door was opened.

She heard a quiet grunt as toes collided with the corner of the bed.

She felt the bed sink a little as he climbed into bed next to her.

She smiled as she felt his bare chest make contact with her back and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Pressing a kiss into her neck, he whispered, "As promised, I'm back on Friday."

"I missed you," she mumbled sleepily.

"Me too. How was Sully?" he spoke the name with a tone of disgust.

"Don't get me started."

"You want to hear about the case?" he whispered.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?" he answered.

She sighed, "please just shut up and sleep. Tell me in the morning."

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**The End.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
